


热带岛屿

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [37]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 变猫梗后续又名：带猫上班的快乐♂你想象不到
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

渡轮靠上码头，码头上等待的女孩直起身来，她看着一个身形高大的男子低头走出了客舱，他一手提着行李箱，另一手则拎着一个旅行包，走下甲板。

“Wolff先生？”

男子停步，他有一张严肃的脸，戴着眼镜，一双略显淡漠的眼睛，谨慎而戒备地打量她，没有回答。她露出一个笑容，自报家门：“我是Eva，Jackson女士的孙女，她让我来接你。”

Christian Wolff伸手与她相握。当她想接过那个旅行包，他反射性地避开了。

“没关系，还是我来拿着吧。”他道，“它这一路上不太舒服，不喜欢陌生人靠近它。”

Eva一愣，才看清那是一个宠物用的旅行包。顶部的探头口半开着，一只白色长毛猫把脑袋探了一点出来，蓝眼睛好奇地观察四周。一脸不苟言笑的会计先生也低头看了看猫，“我们到了，”他说，“你想出来自己走吗？”

猫和主人对视着，抬起脸叫了一声。Eva猜应该就是“想”的意思了，Christian Wolff把包放下，打开拉链门把它放了出来。她还没来得及提醒他小心猫跑丢了，猫已经蹿出了包。

猫咪先是小心地码头上走了几步，很快胆子就变大了，跑出去几步又回头看看他们，Christian Wolff点点头，它便继续往沙滩跑去，不一会已经成了远处一个小白点，很快消失在沙滩那头绿色的树丛中。

女孩目瞪口呆，但另一个人似乎并不担心，在原地站着不动，她也只好陪着他等着。没过一会，那只猫又出现了，跑回他们身边，围着主人转了一圈，仍然一副跃跃欲试地想要再跑出去探险的模样。

Eva开车载着这位客人回她们在山上的房子。他们沿着海边的路开过去，猫就坐在它主人的胳膊里，微风轻轻吹拂过它浑身几乎白得发光的毛发，时不时用头顶蹭一蹭主人的下巴撒娇，主人的手则始终放在它身上，安抚地摸着它颈后。Eva忍不住一直偷看这一人一猫的奇特组合，直到Christian Wolff在后视镜里与她四目相对，她才红着脸将视线转回前方去。

“抱歉，只是我之前听说过你很难请到，你挑选客户的标准很高，我们能提供的报酬相比之下并不多。”她说，又偷偷瞟他一眼，“我们都没抱多大希望你会真的愿意接受这个工作。不过我祖母总是说有时候要相信奇迹会发生。”

“确实不是我选的。”意外地，Christian Wolff回答，“是它选了你们。”

Eva噗嗤笑了，当他是在开玩笑。她把他们一直送到了那座独栋小屋前，车还没停稳猫便一溜烟地跳下去跑得不见踪影了。Eva把行李拿下车，表示明天一早她会再来接他，就告辞了。

目送着那辆车消失在下山弯道后，Chris才提起行李箱走进房子里。电话答录机有一条留言，表示一切都已经按照他此前的明确要求安排好了，除了每天接送他的Eva，他在此停留期间不会有任何人过来打扰他。

Chris走上楼，循声找到了卧室，才这么几分钟，浴室里已经被人抢先占用了。他正整理着行李，浴室的门随即也开了。Solo腰上只系了一条小毛巾，一边擦着头发一边迈出来，面对Chris询问的眼神，他转身走出了阳台外。

Chris目光沉默地跟随着他，他们的小屋正在山上视野最开阔处，沿着山坡往下，远远近近都是层次的浓烈绿色，再往远处，天空和海都蓝得令人眼晕，缀着一圈白得耀眼的银沙滩，扑面而来的光线和色彩浓烈得几乎令人不舍直视。连空气里都溢满了热带特有的勃勃生机。

“多漂亮的地方，不是吗？”Solo说，回头望Chris。

“我们已经到了，现在呢？”Chris问，Solo耸了耸肩，是那种人们不想回答问题时转移视线的方式。

“耐心，亲爱的，有耐心些。”他说，又露齿一笑，那双蔚蓝眼眸落在Chris身上，带着一种接近天真无邪的热情，懒洋洋地靠着阳台伸了伸腰，“等我完全确认了，我会告诉你的。”

Chris对Eva说不是他而是猫选择了这个地方，并不是在开玩笑，事实如此。

几天前，他和Justine浏览讨论着他们下一个意向中客户邀约，这个岛就在名单上，但Chris不喜欢热带，也不喜欢海岛，那容易让他回忆起当年在菲律宾的雨季。他点击鼠标想转向下一个，屏幕却一直莫名其妙地顽强闪回同一个页面。Chris一低头，看见了那只鬼鬼祟祟的猫爪子。

“我在工作，别捣乱，”Chris说，躺在他怀里的猫咪摆出一副与己无关的模样，等发现这一招行不通就扭动着把脸埋进他手臂和腰的间隙里开始耍赖了。Chris摸了摸它颈后。

“你想要去这里？为什么？”

猫动了动，露出一只眼睛偷看他，原本被压着的一只耳朵也弹了出来，发现他没有生气，就大着胆子把头伸过来。Chris捏住它的脸，猫咪喵呜喵呜地叫着，露出两颗小尖牙，色厉内茬地威胁他。Chris用大拇指又弹它鼻子一下，它才乖乖地把牙收了回去。Chris看了看电脑屏幕，又看看这个凶不过人就装可怜的小坏蛋。

“如果你想要说服我选这里，必须给我一个理由，”他再次问，“为什么？”

猫一眨不眨地看着他。它慢慢坐直了，神情也变得更专注，然后喵了一声，把一只前爪慎重地按在Chris手背上。要不是此刻气氛肃穆，Chris差点就要被它的一本正经给逗笑了。

但另一方面，这也不是什么原则性的大问题，Chris转念想到，选择哪一个客户对他来说其实都一样，如果这个真的对“他”那么重要——Chris当然明白现在是猫身体里那个人在表态——Chris也没有任何理由不去满足“他”的愿望。

事实是，如果他愿意承认，Chris想要满足“他”的一切愿望，好能换取“他”能一直留下来。

想要让一只猫开心，让它愿意留在你身边，是一件容易的事：给它它想要的食物，陪它玩耍，照顾满足它的需要，就是这么简单而已。

但想要让一个人满足，更甚者，去取悦一个人，就要难上千万倍：人的需求千变万化，千奇百怪，更别提所有这些需求都可能因人而异。这就好像是根本没有所谓标准答案的主观题，唯一的正确答案还可能随时随地随对方的心情而变化。

即便是在那个夜晚，在进行了一番“我知道你不是猫”的谈话之后，他们实际上并没有就这个话题得出一个真正的共识。

“这代表你会留下来吗？”Chris问，他知道自己听起来有多绝望，但他不知该怎么问才能更委婉一些：“如果你选择回来，这是不是代表，你想要——”留在这里。

Solo眼神闪了闪，“不是那么简单，”他说，“既然你已经知道了，一切都不同了。我们基本上还是陌生人，现在我又算是什么身份呢？一个客人？你的宠物？”

Chris语塞。“但——”

Solo坦然地看着他，“你想要的只是猫，不是吗？你并不想要我。”

“我回来只是想跟你解释清楚，不想这么不明不白地离开。”Solo说：“当我是猫的时候，事情要简单得多，我确实能感觉到那些感情，它也真的喜欢你，并不是单纯被我利用来接近你的工具外壳，但这不只是关乎它想要什么，还有我想要什么。作为人，我需要的比猫多得多。”

他们沉默互望片刻，Solo轻笑一声，站起来，“我想要说的就这些。”他又望了Chris一眼，“抱歉，但我不可能永远只是你的猫。”

“那你想要什么？”Chris问。

Solo的动作停滞了一瞬，“你不会想知道的——你真的愿意为了它做到那么多吗？它不过就是只宠物。”

“我知道它就是你。它也不只是我的宠物。”Chris说：“所以，你到底想要什么？告诉我，只要我能做到的。”

他等着他的回答。这回换成Solo哑了。

“这很复杂。”他支吾道，在过去这两个月里，这个人差不多算是披着一层猫的皮囊在Chris的眼前坦然地来去，对他无耻地撒娇卖萌，现在却为了这么简单的问题莫名局促起来。“我没办法立即回答你。”

然后他就走了出去，Chris也只能眼睁睁地看着他离开。又过了一个星期，不管是猫还是人都没有一点消息，Chris也差不多绝望地接受了猫从此一去不复返的事实，却又在某天下班回家进门时看见沙发后竖起了两个小尖耳朵。

“喵。”它说，Chris在失而复得的巨大惊喜（还有惊吓）中浑身僵硬地挨近过去，半蹲下去碰它，猫纡尊降贵地伸过头让他摸。

就这样，他们又回到了原来的轨道。它——或皮下的那个“他”——似乎忘了之前还悬而未决的那个问题，Chris也没再问，但只要他愿意继续留下来，他愿意做任何事，付出任何代价也在所不惜。

此时Chris也马上要开口答应了，又警惕地想到另一件事，“至少跟我保证你不是为了你另外那个职业兴趣，好吗？”

猫眨了眨眼，又喵了一声，好像很愤慨他居然会这么想。Chris点点它鼻子，看它还是气呼呼的模样，又安抚地挠了挠它耳朵。

“你自己知道你有前科。我只是想要一个保证。”他说。

他耐心地等着，猫的眼睛狡猾地转了转，然后迎上来，两只小爪子扒拉着他的脸。Chris不解其意，但还是低下头去，猫轻轻用脑门顶了他额头一下。Chris哑然失笑，反过去又顶它一下。

这就算说定了。


	2. Chapter 2

Eva坐在门廊里，石柱凉凉地熨贴着她背后。木窗子打开了一半，风把房子里细碎的动静送过来，她能听见她祖母在厨房里絮絮交代着事情，前院里的园丁兼管家在自言自语，骂着那些趁着水果成熟来啄食偷吃的鸟。她对这老房子太熟悉了，几乎闭着眼都能说出所有的细节。

但也不是没有新鲜事，她竖起耳朵朝着另一个方向听，果然，那位会计先生工作的房间里则一如既往，一点声音都没有。

Eva很少遇见像她们的会计先生这种沉默是金的类型。只有和他的猫一起时，那张封闭的面孔上才稍稍破例露出几分温柔。那只猫总是跟在他身边，在他工作时懒洋洋躺在桌上打盹，或者在宅子里漫无目的地闲荡。她无意中还听见过几次他和猫说话，有趣的是他的口吻也像是在对一个真正的人那么一本正经。

她背后被戳了一下，Eva回头，她祖母拄着拐站在她身后，“别躲在这里偷懒，该送会计先生回去了。”她答应一声，看着她祖母穿着艳丽纱笼的背影蹒跚离去，才起身走向书房，敲了敲门走进去。

她毫不意外地看见猫正拉长身子躺在椅子里，摆出一副恃宠而骄的没骨头姿态。会计先生站在桌前，俯身去看一本线装旧账册。墙边依次摆开了好几个大箱子，是她祖母这几天陆陆续续令人从旧储物室挖出来的。会计先生望她一眼，微微颔首，示意她稍等片刻。

Eva信步走过去，打开边上的箱子，箱盖抬起，一股陈年霉味先冲了出来。她在里面翻找了一阵，拿起一个相框，里面黑白人像已经发黄，相纸边缘还有大片的霉斑。其中的人物因年月久远已经面目模糊。

会计先生也保存了今天的工作进度，走到她身边。他看了一眼相框，没有说话。Eva主动说：“这是我的曾曾祖母。她是中国人，很年轻就远离故土来到这里。”  
（按：漫画设定咒泉乡在中国青海省。）

“在那个时代，人们对单身在外的女人会有很多恶意的猜疑，说她是巫医，会在碰过的水里下毒，之类。这些当然都没法考证了，不过她确实有很多稀奇古怪的传说故事。甚至在我小时候，我祖母还总拿那些传说吓唬我，说如果我太顽皮她就把我丢到泉水里，让我变成一只只会哼哼乱叫的小猪仔，等我认错了才把我变回来。”

那只白猫也晃荡过来，仰着小脸看她，冲她满是好奇地喵了一声。Eva伸一根手指拂过它背后软软的毛，这几天她靠着不断从厨房偷渡各色小零食，已经和它相处得很好了。

“你也不一定安全哦，”Eva坏坏地一笑，猫天真无邪的蓝眼睛盯着她，“那里不但有把人变成动物的泉水，还有能把动物变人的泉水，要是你掉下去，说不定就会变一个大帅哥出来了。”

她擦掉相框镜面上的灰，随手把它立起放在了一边。

在热带地区，夜幕降下来的速度总给人一种突兀的错觉，仿佛上一秒那个圆圆的太阳还挂在海平面上，下一秒就飞快地被拽到了另外半边地球去了。

Chris躺在黑暗中，通往阳台的落地窗大开着。在燃烧的星辰底下，是一个非常宜人的宁静夜晚，空气里流动着一丝不知哪里来的微风。

他听见了楼下门轻轻被推开了，然后一串轻悄的脚步声，那个人很快就闪身进了房间，Chris没有开口，只是听着他无声地走来走去，又过去浴室一次，终于出来了，目的明确地走过来。

他身后的床微微下陷，随即一具暖热的身躯便从他背后贴上来，Solo在他颈后叹息着蹭了蹭，呼吸弄得他耳后发痒。

“还没睡？”他悄声问，Chris嗯了一声，Solo就笑了，明目张胆地张手环抱过来，一条腿也挤进他腿间，和他亲密无间地肢体交缠。Chris脑子里一整晚在转着各种各样的念头，居然一时间不知从哪里问起。

“那就是我想来这里的原因。”Solo主动说，天色黑下来之后不久，他就不见了踪迹。“那个传说就是发生在我身上的事。就是传说中的泉水把我变成了现在这样。”

Chris沉默半晌。“你认为在这里能找到解药？”

Solo并不否认。“这些年来，我找过很多地方，日本、中国、东南亚，知道那个传说的人告诉我，那个地方的泉水早在很多年前就已经干涸了。但也有一些传闻是有人曾经封存过那里的泉水。”

“如果你能找到另一种泉水，你就能变回去？”

Solo稍用力地抱紧了他一点，把脸贴在肩膀上蹭了蹭。“我不确定，但我必须试试。”他停了停，“你更希望我不要变回去吗？”

“那是你的人生。”Chris涩声说，“也是你的决定。”

“我问的不是这个，”Solo说，他张嘴咬住Chris颈后的皮肤，又用舌头轻轻舔过去，一小簇火苗迅速就聚集在他下腹，Chris情不自禁地夹紧了腿，“我问的是，你是不是更希望，我别变回去？”

Chris还是没答话，他很快被翻了过去，身后的人压上来，在黑暗里也能看见晶晶亮的眼睛，威胁地逼近他。Chris闭了闭眼，就被人狠狠吻住了，他下意识地回吻过去，唇舌交缠之际，舌尖忽然一痛。

……又被咬了。

他无奈地睁眼，那人还理直气壮一脸不高兴地看着他，Chris只好张开手，暂时把这个不知道到底把自己当宠物还是当情人的男人拥入怀中安抚着。

“那是你的人生，”他重复说，“我不会干涉你的决定。”

这话似乎让Solo很满意，他哼一声，把头靠过来，Chris才松了一口气没几秒，又感觉那条磨人的舌头又在舔着他脖子，手也开始不老实地往下探过去。Chris噎住了，但也不知道该怎么委婉地把他推开，只好任着他来，没一会就被他摸得只能喘息，在他手里射出来。Solo把手拿出来扯了纸巾擦干净，又很贴心地也给他擦了擦，再次依偎回他身侧。

有时候Chris确实怀疑，Solo的一些行为模式会毫不自觉地沿袭了他身体里猫的习性。Chris不知道该不该指出来，只好任其自然。

在猫咪第二次回归他的生活后，它表现出了小别之后的强烈依赖性，那天晚上几乎对他寸步不离到了扰人的地步，就连Chris上厕所它也抓住机会跑进来围观，弄得Chris窘迫无比。

他面对一脸坦荡地盯着他的猫，不知该怎么办好：他到底是应该继续把它只当成一个猫呢，还是应该把它当成一个人，或者是半人半猫？还有他该怎么在接受猫咪的亲近时，做到忘记这些动作其实也是一个无论年龄、体型都完全是一个神智正常的成年男人发出的？

这种如履薄冰的心态只持续了几个小时就解决了：那天晚上，他走进浴室，刚刚脱下上衣，忽然发现猫也跟进来了。Chris之前从没想过它是怎么做到的，但猫以不可思议的弹跳动作还有准确性，只一下就打开了淋浴间的水龙头，款款地走入其下。尽管早就知道了真相，但Chris看见白色水雾中现身的赤裸男子还是不免目瞪口呆，回过神来就想主动避让出去。

“要是你愿意的话，我希望你别走。”

Chris困惑于他的请求，这是什么意思。

他僵立在原地一会，Solo坦然地望着他，那双眼中含着一分恳求。Chris一步一步走了回去，走入喷洒的水流下。Solo微抬起头看着他，他的脸湿漉漉的，眼睛也湿漉漉的，在光线下呈现出海一样的澄澈蓝色，Chris望着这双眼睛，从一开始，他就是被它蛊惑了。

他不由自己地捧住了Solo的脸，去摸那双眼睛，Solo扑簌地闭了闭眼，眼睫毛凝聚着细小的水滴，Chris倾身去吻走那些水滴。Solo低喘一声，向前和他贴到了一起。他的手臂围住了Chris后背。

Chris也不由喘息起来，他困惑地低头，似乎还不明白发生了什么事：他第一次看见自己的阴茎和别人的靠在一起，自动自发地向前挺送着胯部。Solo抵在他肩膀上，一手撑在玻璃墙上，一手握住他们俩激烈地撸动着，当Chris再次晕茫茫地伸手去摸他的脸，他就张嘴轻轻咬在他手指上，这一刻他是如此像一只猫。Chris便在这一瞬间射了。

他并不明白这算是什么，Solo为什么要这么做，但有一点至少是清楚的，他自己并不觉得反感。猫也总是躺在他身上蹭来蹭去的不是吗，用自己的气味在他身上标记着所有权，所以他们发展到这一步似乎也并不是那么奇怪和突兀。

“所以你确实喜欢我摸你。”那天晚上，Chris说，他的手放在Solo颈后，Solo靠在他胸口，半嗔地瞄他。

“我看起来像是不喜欢吗？”

Chris的手摸到他脊背，遵循之前的摸猫路线一直落在尾椎骨后，Solo的身体在快感中轻颤。

“猫的嗅觉非常敏锐，”他勉力维持着声音，说，“它喜欢你身上闻起来都是它的气味。”

Chris微睁大眼睛，“那么你呢？”他很实际地问，Solo勾了下嘴角，却不答，只是向前吻在他嘴上。

Chris以为就是这样了，他有了一只奇怪的会变成人的猫，同时也有了一个奇怪的会变成猫的情人。他们想从他这里得到的也差不多，都喜欢咬他舔他亲他，也都喜欢被他摸，被他抱在怀里。他也很快适应了那些额外的夜间床上活动，一旦习惯了这样的生活，也没有什么不好。

直到此刻。

Solo温热的呼吸喷在他颈侧，他的胳膊再次环过了Chris的腰侧。“如果它再也不存在，你会觉得很遗憾吗？”他低声问，Chris立即僵硬了。“还是没有了它，你也不再需要我了？”

“它就是你，”Chris说，“只是我……”

“更喜欢它？”Solo咕哝着说，不知怎么的，Chris居然听出了几分嫉妒。

“我不知道该怎么和别人交流，怎么理解别人，想要正确地表达我自己总是很难。”Chris说，Solo埋在他胸前的头动了动，抬起来安静地望着他，Chris捧住了他的脸。“你是唯一不需要我这么做的。我喜欢这样。”他望入那双眼中，Solo的嘴角又勾了起来，Chris用大拇指抚摸他温暖的面颊，吻了下去。


	3. Chapter 3

以一个年过六旬的老妇人而言，Jackson女士体态相当丰盈，裹在艳丽的纱笼里更显富态，她平静地坐在藤椅中听完了那个故事。

“我确实听我的祖母讲过类似的故事，但我从未想过那会是真的，我以为那只是大人哄孩子用的睡前故事。”她的目光落在Solo身上，不免有些好奇，“你是怎么找到这里来的？”

“你祖母年轻时曾和来到岛上的一个传教士的妹妹来往，在后者的回忆文章里，零星提及过当地的奇人异事，还有东方的神秘诅咒之泉，她也提及了你祖父的名字。”Solo道，小心地斟酌着措辞，这件事对他太重要了，不能到了这里功亏一篑。“但在此之前，我始终无法确定这个故事发生在什么地方。太平洋太大了。”

Jackson女士点头，“既然你来到了这里，我想你是有备而来，你们想要我怎么做呢？”

“你祖母曾经告诉那个传教士的妹妹诅咒之泉的传说，她还封存了一部分来自她故土的泉水，甚至还有如何找到诅咒之泉的地图。”Solo说，“我想请你准许我查阅她留下的文件，从中找到可能对我有帮助的信息。我知道这个请求非常冒昧和逾越，但我已经穷尽了所有的线索，这里是我最后的希望了。”

Jackson女士看看Chris，从进来到现在他都没开口。“你选择了直接来见我，我赞赏这一点，我也很同情你的遭遇，你是会计先生的朋友，我也很愿意帮你。我不知道我祖母是否有你所说的那些东西，但不管那些是什么，你都来晚了。”

她慢慢地以手抚平膝盖上纱笼的折痕，继续说道：“我们的老屋在2004年的海啸中被彻底摧毁了，如今她留下的只是一些回忆。很抱歉，你的命运必须要靠你自己了。”

Chris一愣，下意识地便望向Solo，从他的角度看不见Solo的表情，只能看见他僵立着一动不动，片刻之后才以低沉的声音向那位老妇人道谢，感谢她耐心的说明，然后转身走了出去。他没有看Chris一眼。

Chris在几个小时后才又见到了他。他结束工作回到他们的小屋，发现Solo坐在阳台的躺椅上，凝望着外面空阔悠远的太平洋。在静谧的暮色中，海面上光影斑驳，深沉莫测，让人的心也跟着悬浮起来，挂在半空中，只觉得此情此景庄重不可言说。他听见了Chris进来，没回头，依旧一动不动地坐着。

Chris忽然一阵强烈的不安，他从没看见Solo像这样，变幻的暮色给他雕塑般完美的侧脸落下阴沉的暗影，几近凌厉，又苍白得惊人。Chris张了张嘴，却发现自己不知道该说什么。

一直到最后他都没想到要怎么开口，只得一个人沉默地上了床。他整晚都睡得不好，下半夜辗转醒来，下意识地摸了摸身侧，床的另一边是空的。Chris猛地一惊，飞快地坐起来，望向阳台外，发现Solo还在那里，还保持着同一个姿势没动过，不由松了口气，然后又皱起了眉。

他下床朝阳台走过去。空气里一丝寒意，天快亮了，万籁俱寂，一丝云也没有，海上只有朦胧的天光，蓝色一层一层由深至浅叠加在一起，温柔得令人心碎。Chris想着要把他带回床上去，却发现Solo还醒着。他们四目相对，Chris不由哑然，Solo的目光只在他身上一顿又移开了。

Chris低下身去，握住了Solo的手。后者还是没有动，他垂着眼睛看向Chris，他的手冷冰冰的，在他眼中也有些冰冷而遥远的东西。

“你应该去睡觉了。”Chris说。

Solo闻言笑了，“你忘了，”他轻轻说，“猫咪晚上不需要睡觉。”

Chris再度哑然，他握着那双冰冷的手，轻轻摩挲着，想要让它们温暖起来。Solo任他动作，过了许久才轻叹一声，把手抽走了。他抬手碰了碰Chris纠结的眉心，然后稍稍用力把他拽了过去。

Chris顺从地向前去拥住了他，Solo身上也是冷的，在他臂弯里发出一阵轻颤。Chris更加用力地抱紧他，沉默而耐心地等着怀里的那个人放松下来。Solo在他耳边嘀咕了句什么，他没听清。

“什么？”

但Solo埋在他肩颈的头只是固执地摇了摇，拒绝重复。Chris也不再逼他，他双手顺着对方的腰后滑下去，滑溜溜的丝绸料子让他的手毫无障碍地滑到了最下，Solo就裹了条丝绸睡袍，坐在这里一个晚上难怪会冷得受不了。Chris迅速做了决定，把他从躺椅上一把抱起扛到肩上。Solo讶异得低叫了出来，还反射性地踢着腿挣扎了几下。

直到Chris把他放在床上时，他脸上还保留着那个惊讶的神情。Chris把被子拉开，直接把他放进去又包上。Solo被裹在被子里也不再挣扎，望过来的眼神里多了几分无奈和好笑。“Chris，我不——”

Chris俯身过去，把手轻轻地盖在那双眼睛上。感觉到Solo在他手掌下眨了眨眼，眼睫毛扫得他手心发痒。

“睡觉。”他简单地命令道。意料之外地，Solo真的乖乖不再动了，只有露出来的嘴唇弯出一丝浅浅的弧度。

“睡吧。”Chris再次说道，Solo用鼻音对他哼哼，他的呼吸拂过Chris的手掌边缘。几分钟之后，Chris拿开手，发现他已经睡着了。


	4. Chapter 4

在他们兄弟俩跟随着他父亲在各个美军基地辗转生活的岁月里，Chris曾经遇见过一位武师。他告诉他，如果一个人对什么过于渴望，不管那是金钱、权力还是名望，都会让人变得软弱。你的欲求会成为别人控制你的把柄。只有那些心灵纯净，无欲无求之人最不易受操纵。

他的父亲则会说，如果你有会被人加以控制利用的弱点，唯一克服的办法，就是让它不再是你的弱点。

Chris一直对他们告诉他的事深信不疑，他们教授给他的一切，就是他赖以在这个世界上生存立足的锚。他遵循着那些规则生活，只有这样他才不会迷失于这个过于喧嚣过于光怪陆离的世界。有明确规则的世界是简单的，遵循那个规则去生活也是简单的，复杂的是另外一些事，或，人。

不管是他的老师，还是他父亲，都从没告诉他，拥有渴望之物或所谓的弱点，感觉会这样矛盾：既脆弱却又满足，无以名状，就像上瘾症一样令人无法抵抗。

他好几个小时一动不动地坐在床侧，看着Solo在睡梦里依旧不自觉地皱着眉。Chris轻轻抚过他眉间的小小皱起，一遍一遍地徒劳地期翼只靠这样就把它抹消去。

这也是为什么，当Solo终于再次睁开眼睛时，他也还带着千头万绪僵硬地坐在那里。Solo与他四目相对，朦朦胧胧地眨着眼，朝着Chris笑了。他看起来慵懒而放松，这个笑容让他的眼睛也重新变得明亮又灵动，几乎已经看不出眼眸深处藏着的沉郁的影子。

Chris抚过他睡得发红而柔软的面颊，低头亲吻上那张微微开启的嘴唇。

如果他必须有一个弱点，如果他必须要把自己交到什么人手里，他情愿是这一个。

但Solo看来并不打算做任何事。

相反，在他那个计划已经确定遭遇了无可挽回的挫败之后，他唯一的打算似乎就是好好地充分享受剩下的假期。

他依旧和Chris一起出入，当Chris在书房里工作，他就和Eva坐在门廊里聊天，或在园子散步。这一方天底下，夏季正当盛时，阳光透过繁茂的树枝投下一块块金色的光斑，落在他绵软舒适的白衬衫上，把他的英俊面庞映照得如在发光。

他也确实在发光，那双蓝宝石一样的眼眸，和最晴朗的天空相比也不遑多让，他时时微笑，连Eva都忍不住在他温柔含笑的注视里变得满脸绯红。她在岛上出生长大，就像植物一样在阳光下自由恣意地拔节，但对人情世态有时候也和鸟兽一样单纯直接。

“你们是情人吗？”这天她又过来书房，忽然就这么问Chris，Solo在房子的另一边陪着她的祖母喝茶。Chris脑子里正在梳理的历年种植园收入数据忽然卡在一起，他慢慢看回女孩，“我那天去接你们，看见你们在一起，呃。”

她脸又红了，Chris迷惑地看着她，“这不是秘密，对吧？”

“不是，”Chris答。Eva松了口气，又露出一个淘气的笑容，“那我就明白了，”她冲他眨眼，就好像他们共同有了一个秘密，不等Chris发问就又跑出去了。

那天晚上他们回了那栋小屋，Chris才知道了她那个眨眼是什么意思。

“Eva告诉我，如果我们想要躲开别人去约会，她知道一个非常隐蔽的地方，不会有任何人来打扰我们。”Solo说，Chris不由愕然，他看来也有点忍俊不禁，“你们都说了什么？为什么我都不知道你还是那种想要带我出去约会的类型。”

他的语气让这句话听起来更多像个玩笑，而非抱怨。但Chris在过去的几个月里已经能够从猫咪耳朵倒伏的角度解读出他的猫究竟是喜是怒，还有猫咪从喉咙里发出最轻微的一声咕噜声是在表示不耐烦还是暗示想要被多摸一会。他也立即就捕捉到了那藏在轻快语调下的一丝不满。

“为什么你这么说？”Chris困惑地说：“我们总是出去——”在Solo微眯着眼似笑非笑地望过来的视线里，他的声音一下子消失了。

过去那几个月场景于此同时如走马灯在他脑子里一闪而过：他带猫去工作，他带着猫去事务所，他带着猫去公园，把它抱在怀里替它挡掉湖边的冷风，纵容地让它从自己的纸杯里喝咖啡……好吧，确实总是猫咪和他，从来不是Solo和他。

Chris忽然意识到一个如此明显却又被他莫名就完全忽略的事实，即，他已经差不多有48小时没有见过猫咪。确切说来，是从Solo得到那个消息之后，他就再也没有变回去。

这是从来没有过的。在Solo再次回到他身边之后，为了方便，也因为知道Chris面对猫的时候更自在，他总是习惯了以猫的形态待在他身边，Chris也一直以为，Solo至少也和他一样享受那些亲密无间的时光。

“我以为我们一直就在那么做。”他谨慎地说，“你知道在我看来，无论你是什么样子都是一样的，我知道都是你。”

Solo只是不置可否地哼了一声。Chris再试了一次：“我以为你喜欢我像那样带你出去。”

“我是喜欢，”Solo说，“但那不是约会，在别人看来，那只是一个男人带着他的宠物出去。”

言下之意，如果是两个人的约会，就会是完全不同的样子了。Chris想象了一下如果不是猫而是Solo坐在他大腿上，从他手指上舔走甜甜圈的糖霜，或是在他射击训练时钻进他怀里，从他身下探出头来舔他脸就为了故意捣乱……一股突兀的热意扑上他面颊。

“我没有——如果我们——”他莫名磕绊了一下，飞快地瞟了Solo一眼，无法想象Solo会想要在光天化日下……“那样就会——太不——”

“太不得体？有碍观瞻？”Solo替他把话说了出来，“猫咪对你那么做的时候，你也从没拒绝它，不是吗？”

他慢悠悠地换了个重心，靠在墙边，不紧不慢地打量着Chris，就好像在过去那两个月里他不是那个堂而皇之地分走Chris的夜晚和床榻的人，没有把他里里外外都研究透了，就好像刚刚才发现Chris身上还有那么多他准备要……好好品尝一遍的地方。

Chris被钉在这意图明确的视线里，就像被钉在大头针上的标本，完全动弹不能。

“但，那不太合适。”他勉力从喉咙里挣出声音来。

“光天化日之下？也许，”Solo赞同道，然后意味深长地顿了顿，“但在一个没人认识我们也不会被人打扰的小岛上？那就不一样了，不是吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

Chris不知道在Solo的定义中，所谓不受打扰的约会是什么样子，他也无法根据过往的经验来提前预测。他也完全没预料到，这一天Eva傍晚开车送他们回去，Solo忽然倾身向前去和她大声咬了一句耳朵，女孩笑嘻嘻地停了车，把他们俩在半道上放下就走了。

“我们走一走吧。”Solo说，不等他回过神已经率先向前走去，Chris一头雾水，也只好跟上。出他意料的是，Solo并没有往山上走，反而是沿着一条小路下了山。

他们来的那一天已经走过了这条路，道路一侧是碧蓝无垠的太平洋，傍晚微风宜人，他们一直走到了山脚下，一道沙洲将潟湖隔在了高高低低的椰树林包围中，飞掠过去的薄薄云朵在湛蓝的湖面上投下种种变幻光影。

Chris落后了两步，走在他身后，看着风温柔地鼓动着Solo身上绵软宽松的白衬衫，此刻白天的热力还没有完全散去，空气里有一种暧昧的黏腻感，暖烘烘地扑下，不远处海浪依旧在一波一波地冲刷着，耐心，温柔，坚定，无休无止。

在他们头顶上，椰树羽毛一样的叶子在轻风里发出轻柔的沙沙响。

“十年。”

Chris过于专注在看着他，险些没反应过来。“什么？”

“在那个意外发生之后，我已经有十年没有真正在一个开放的空间里下水游泳了。”Solo说，语气淡然，他的目光依旧落在远远的湖面上。“听起来有点讽刺，因为我花了那么多时间在太平洋周边打转，就是为了找到这里。我都快忘了那是什么感觉。”

Chris差点脱口而出你现在也可以，但又想起Solo说过的话。

“你不喜欢它。”Chris恍然，然后就是突如其来地痛楚，他的心沉重地砸落在一个冰冷坚硬的平面上，“你一直想要摆脱它。”

他错了，Solo从来不想要一半是人一半是猫的命运，他只是被迫成为猫，被困在一只猫身体里，只是Solo做任何事都太自然了，他就那么自然潜入猫的身体，自然得Chris从来看不出一丝一毫的不情愿。

“如果你不想，你可以不用再迁就我，”他苦涩地说，Solo闻言抬眼望过来，在那双蓝眼睛平然的注视下，Chris磕绊了一下，“我指的是，你不必再变成——”

他终于明白了Solo之前那个问题，他真正想问Chris的到底是什么：那不是猫或人哪一个更好的问题，他真正想要的是Chris支持他的选择，但Chris却用一句不干涉敷衍了他。

Solo仍然在看着他，看不出喜怒。Chris紧张地吞咽了一下，“你完全用不着勉强自己，你可以就只是保持这样。我也没有关系。”

“我没有勉强，至少跟你在一起的时候没有。”Solo说，“你发现了我的秘密，却什么都没说，也没问。并不是所有人都能那么安然地接受一个会变成猫的男人，或变成男人的猫。这也是我留下来的原因之一。”他补充道。

“但你这次还是很失望。”Chris说。

Solo嘴角动了动，牵扯出接近微笑的弧度。“这很复杂。”他承认。“我花了很多时间学着适应和它共存，在某些时候，当我完全顺从了作为猫的本能，确实要更简单，也更快乐。”

“但另一方面，我依然想要一个选择，可以不再承受这个意外，不用每次走在靠近水边的地方都提心吊胆，或每时每刻都小心谨慎害怕我的秘密被人发现。我知道这听起来非常自怨自艾，这个世界上有比这更糟糕的处境，还有大把比这更坏的事。但我还是没办法立即释怀，你明白吗？”

Chris似懂非懂，Solo回眸瞟了Chris了一眼，似笑非笑。“这几天我确实可能也有点迁怒，因为我以为你会高兴。”

Chris不解，为什么他会因为Solo的失望而开心？

“因为那个选择不再存在了，猫咪不会消失了，它会一直留下来，这难道不是你最想要的吗？”

Chris错愕地看着他，但Solo看起来是认真的。“别担心，即使你真的这么想，我也能理解为什么。”

“我确实很高兴那天你出现在我面前，”Chris说，“但我更希望你能得到自己想要的。”

这是真的，虽然他父亲总是说，这个世界上并不存在更容易的选择，人生从来不存在简单容易的途径。但如果Chris能够做决定，他希望Solo能够有更容易的选择，他希望Solo能够得偿所愿，不管这个愿望是否和他所期翼的一样。

他冲动地向前走近一步，Solo半抬起头看他，“我知道现在说已经晚了，”他带着一丝懊悔说，“但我确实更希望你能在这里找到你想要的，即便那代表你永远也不会再变成另一个样子。如果你现在决定要这样，也完全没关系。那是——”

他又一次语塞了，他胸腔中猛烈翻涌那么多的渴切，那么多的语言就徘徊在他舌尖，他却只能无能为力地看着它们悄然溜走。

Solo眨了眨眼，唇际泛起一丝笑纹。

“小心许愿，亲爱的，”他低语道，几近呢喃，眼神几近无辜，“你都不知道你在许诺什么。”

“我知道。”Chris说，“我真的知道。”

Solo依然在看着他，嘴角还是挂着一点逗引人的笑意，好像他并没有在认真，只有他的双眼诉说的是相反的意思，赤裸裸地盛满暗沉的炙热之火，在树影里趋近墨色，深沉得像夜晚的海，粘滞沉重得一个浪头就能把人吞下。

但Chris早就已经沉溺其中了。

我知道，他呢喃着又重复了一遍，一个恍惚的念头掠过，也许他还应该说点别的，某些更具体也更直截了当的，某些人人都知道该在这个时候说的。但语言从来不是他的长项，Chris只能懊恼地抿紧嘴唇，深深皱眉。Solo伸手揪住他面颊轻轻拉扯，只一下就扯掉了他刚积攒起的自厌。

“好了，别折磨你自己了。”Solo说，有几分忍俊不禁，他双手滑到他背后，攥紧他的衬衫把他拉得更近。“我知道你的意思了，这一次，我允许你只亲我一下就过关。”

但下次嘛，他抵着Chris的嘴唇悄声道，还有下下次……

Chris低头吻上那迷人双唇，无声地应允了自己的承诺。

Eva在晨光中穿过椰树林，早晨清新的空气凉凉地扑打在她面颊上，她已经能看见前方潟湖明亮的涟漪，然后才听见了那一阵哗哗的水声。有人比她来得更早。

Eva站在岸边，讶然地张圆了嘴巴，水面上荡起一圈圈的水纹，正中浮起了一颗黑头发的脑袋，她立即认出了那个后脑勺。

她刚要出声招呼，又看见了水中冒出来一个小小的湿漉漉的猫脑袋，猫咪一身白毛在水里优雅地荡开，灵活地刨着水游向自己的主人。

Eva笑了起来。

“早啊。”她说。

男人回头，朝她点头致意。他从浅水处站起来，抱着猫走上岸，稍事擦干水，披上浴衣就离开了，猫咪躺在人怀里，从头到尾都被包裹得只剩下一颗脑袋露出来，朝她天真无辜地眨了眨眼，Eva又笑了。

End  
加个女溺泉梗恶搞彩蛋：

Justine花了相当长的时间，才弄清了他们家里的这个大秘密，明白了那只总是神秘地出现又消失的猫咪到底是谁，还有为什么每次她偷吃饼干，明明小心再小心也还是会被爹地逮个正着，差点陷入认知混乱。

这也不能完全怪她，毕竟她在六岁的时候，才被Brax叔叔脱口告知这个世界上根本没有圣诞老人，所有礼物都是他们给她准备的。然后一转头他们又告诉她，世界上其实也还有所谓魔法，就在他们家里。对一个还在懵懵懂懂探索世界的七岁孩子，短时间内想理清这一切，实在是有点超标。

她求知若渴地和另一个Justine私下沟通了一个暑假，最后得出了一个相当惊人但又完全合情合理的结论，立即迫不及待地去和他们摊牌了。

“我其实是你生的，对不对？”她说。

厨房里陷入短暂的静默，她看见她的两个爸爸彼此交换着迷惑的眼神。最后是爹地慢慢说道，“我们谈过这个了，Justine，我保证，不管你是不是我们亲生的，我们都会一样爱你，这一点无论在任何时候都不会有变化的。”

Justine做了个鬼脸，“是啊，我记得你们跟我说过的那个故事，因为你们太想要一个孩子于是努力许愿然后天使就把我带给了你们。可我已经不是四岁了，我七岁了，我已经长大了，你们不用瞒着我了。”

他们看起来更迷惑了。“我们瞒着你什么？”爹地小心翼翼地说。

“我其实就是你生的呀。”她说，他们还想把她当四岁小孩糊弄，让她有点不高兴了，“Justine告诉了我那个传说，我知道那些泉水的诅咒，人不但可以变成猫，男人也可以变成女人，所以你也可以变成妈妈，再生下我，对吧。”

她话音才落，爸爸便猛地呛住了，Justine这辈子第一次看见她永远都稳如泰山、八风不动的爸爸手抖得把半杯水都撒到了衬衫上。

爹地先扯了纸巾递过去，帮爸爸处理那一团乱，才哭笑不得地说，“我知道你很在意领养这件事，但这不是真的。我不可能变成妈妈，我也没办法生下你。”他安抚地拍了拍还在咳呛的爸爸，后者不知为什么两只耳朵都变红了。

Justine抱着胳膊，信心满满，她可不会再上当了。“但你可以变成猫。”

“是的，但是……”

“这是个大秘密，你之前也没告诉我，因为并不是所有人都能变成猫，大家会觉得很奇怪，你不能让任何人知道这个秘密，”她停了停，补充：“那些外人。”

“是的，但……”

“所以你也不想让我知道其实是你生了我，因为也不是所有男人都能变成女人，别人知道了也会觉得很奇怪，”她继续说，“没关系的，我明白的，爹地，我也不会因为你会变成妈妈就觉得奇怪的。”

“不，这不是我的意思……”

“我只是真的很高兴你是我的妈妈。”Justine最后总结道，对他们绽开一个大大的笑容。“我也不会告诉任何人的。这会永远是我们家里的秘密。”

她带着破解了一个终极谜团的骄傲，挺起小胸膛走了出去。

End


End file.
